Harry Potter and the Hidden Horcrux
by Austin P
Summary: The Hidden Horcrux leaves off where JKR left off in her 6th book.  This FF will depict Harry's fight to find the remaining horcruxs while having to learn new powerful magic, all while learning to cope with a new love interest.  AdvRom HPHG R&R Please
1. Chapter 1: New Beginnings

**HARRY POTTER AND THE HIDDEN HORCRUX**

**CHAPTER 1: NEW BEGINNINGS & OLD ENDINGS**

Harry Potter looked up at the midnight sky, small black dots seemed to be approaching his small room at Number Four, Privet Drive. "Maybe there my birthday presents" he thought to himself while he looked at the clock. Harry Potter had been eighteen for a whole two minutes, but Harry could care less for his birthday and any presents which might be coming. The only event Harry was looking forward to was the arrival of his "guard" to take him away from this place forever. Harry had received an owl a few days after his arrival to his aunt and uncle's house from Mrs. Wesley saying that sometime after his eighteenth birthday he would be escorted by members of the Order of the Phoenix their headquarters. Grimace Place, his god-fathers Sirius's house which had been handed down to Harry after Sirius's death more than a year ago. The only reason he hadn't left himself already was that it was what Dumbledore asked of him, one of his last wishes. He wanted to honor his memory and wishes by doing this one thing and staying at this dreaded house for a little longer.

He glanced back at the crystalline sky, peppered with the bright specs of the stars and planets. He was staring at the black dots as they got larger, "these can't be owls" he muttered to himself, "they're traveling way to fast". He withdrew his wand with a certain reflex and ability that came from his being overly cautious though-out the whole summer. "Wait, those aren't owls, those are wizards. Wizards on brooms" he thought to himself as his grip on his wand tightened. Harry threw on his invisibility cloak that had been waiting in the corner over himself and stood next to his window ready to stun anyone who came in. As he was readily waiting to strike he heard an indistinguishable incantation from just outside his window as it violently burst open sending shards of wood all over his bed, the first wizard flew in with a particular grace and landed on the floor, Harry was waiting for this, he raised his wand and started uttering the stunning spell. "Stupe... Professor Lupin?"

"Harry is that you?" questioned a confused and worn looking Remus Lupin "Harry where are you?"

"Oh sorry Professor, I'm right here" Harry said as he pulled off his cloak.

"What are you doing here?"

"We're all here to pick you up Harry"

"You all?" Harry asked just as Tonks, Mad-Eye Moony, and Mr. Wesley descended though his small window giving a somewhat cramped, but more homely feeling about his room than Harry had ever felt before.

"Ah Harry m'boy, how have you been?" questioned a cheerful Mr. Wesley

"Better" replied Harry honestly

"Join the club" retorted Mad-Eye before muttering something about some death eaters that Harry couldn't quit distinguish.

"Didn't you receive our owl at the begging of the summer?" Harry turned to see a recently revitalized Nymphadora Tonks smiling with a certain youthfulness that seemed to be mimicked in his old friend Lupin's expression.

"Yes I did, I just wasn't expecting you so soon"

"Well Harry, there's been a slight change in plans you see," said a stern Mr. Wesley, "as you know, Fleur and Bill are planning on getting married in a few weeks, and they would absolutely love to have you in attendance... if you want to go that is"

"Absolutely, I would love to go Mr. Wesley"

"Good, good i would've thought just as much"

"Well with the wedding so close we all thought it would be a much better idea to stay at the burrow... for the time being, before returning you to the Orders Headquarters. As you could've guessed after Dumbledore...,"

Everyone in the room gave a slight nervous twitch to the mention of the ex-headmaster's name as his passing was a still vivid memory which everyone had been reliving these last few weeks.

"...passed", continued Mr. Wesley "the order has been having a hard time ensuring that the safeguards around the dwelling are still intact. And while we are pretty sure they are we thought it would be best to wait a few more weeks and see how everything turns out."

All though Mr. Wesley's explanation Mad-Mooney's eye had been whizzing around so wildly Harry wondered as to whether Mad-Eye's magical eye hadn't been hit by the same spell Fred and George used on their fizzing wizbee brand of fireworks.

And as if almost answering Harry's thoughts Mad-Eye spoke, "we better hurry Harry, your uncle's getting up to see what all this commotion is about... hurry up get your broom"

"But i still need to pack everything sir"

"No need Harry just finished the last of it!" a peppy Tonks chimed in, who had been packing for Harry this whole time using the same spell she did two years ago when they first met. And to Harry's disappointment she didn't seem to be getting any better at the "packing spell"

"Alright everyone ready?" Cried Mad-Eye Moony after using the disillusionment charm on Harry, who was by now used the the weird slimy feeling of it.

"Now remember Tonks you'll be on Harry's left, Mr. Wesley you be..."

"Yes we know!" said Tonks lets go already

"Oh by the way Harry, Happy Birthday" beamed Lupin, as everyone looked at Harry with expressions of proudness and joy.

"Th-Thanks everyone" stammered an embarrassed Harry. And with that they were off and in the warm night air Harry could swear that from somewhere behind him he could have a furious man yelling, "You get the hell back you ruddy, ungrateful little..." the words trailed off as he flew on to a place that felt much more like home than the place where he just left. And a tiny grin formed on his face as he knew in only a few hours he would be reunited with his best friends at the Burrow.

Hi everyone! This is my first story I've written, I've been perusing the website for awhile and thought it time to try and have a crack at it myself. The story follows where JKR 6th book left off, its going to be a bit of an adventure/romance. Please review so i know if enough people are interested enough for me to continue. Thanks, peace.


	2. Chapter 2: An Unexpected Guest

**CHAPTER 2: AN UNEXPECTED GUEST **

They landed at the Burrow in merely an hour, it was somewhere around two in the morning but Harry knew that someone was up by the light emerging from the kitchen windows.

"Oh, Harry I've been worried sick how are you?" exclaimed a very tired yet happy Mrs. Weasley after Harry and the rest of the Order entered the Burrow.

"Oh you know, I've been better but who hasn't" Harry said forcing an empty smile upon Mrs. Weasley

"Well you must be exhausted from that long trip, you can stay in the twins old bedroom, do you remember where it is dear?"

"Yes, Mrs. Wesley thank you very much, goodnight"

"Goodnight Harry, and Happy birthday, everyone has been wanting to celebrate so we're going to be throwing you a little party tomorrow night! So make sure to get lots of rest cause you'll need it."

"Oy! Harry before you go, the order has some matters that we will need to be discussing with..." but Harry didn't hear Mr. Weasley finish his sentence as he was cut of by his impatient wife.

"Arthur dear! This is not the time, Harry is way to tired to be discussing things of... well things of _that _nature, you can wait until after his birthday!"

No one, especially Mr. Weasley dared crossed Molly when she put down her foot on matters involving any of the children. Mr. Weasley would just have to settle with discussing this important information with Harry after his birthday. As Harry dragged his feet up the creaky flight of stairs he got the feeling that a lot had been happening in his two month absence, the remaining members of the Order stayed and talked in hush voices as Harry saw them sneaking glances at him before he turned the corner into the twins old bedroom.

But the truth was that Harry wasn't tired at all, in fact he felt more alive right now then he had for the whole summer. After being revitalized with the exhilarating midnight fly over the warming blackness of Europe, sleeping was the last thing on Harry's mind. Harry was impressed at how well the members of the Order looked; Lupin and Tonks looked more happy than he could ever remember any of them being, Mad-Eye Moody seemed to be grinning more and more often between his paranoid rants, and even Mr. and Mrs. Weasley seemed to have regained a certain Wealsyly tint to their face which seemed to be lacking ever since the return of Voldemort.

Just as Harry was worrying whether Hedwig would be able to find him at the Burrow or not he heard a loud BANG. Someone had let out a faint scream, and just as he was about to sit up and see what caused all this commotion something hit his chest with an unexpected force and was binding him to his bed. It toke him a full 5 seconds to realize that Hermione had open the door, shut it quite noisily and then bound harry in a hug which reminded him of the body-binding curse that he was all to familiar with.

"Harry!" cried out a tearful Hermione

"I've missed you so much"

"I've missed you too Hermione" Harry said cautiously patting her on the back.

Harry noticed that his best friend had been uncharacteristically close to him, but he didn't mind, he was glad at receiving any affection. After all he had been though a whole two months without so much as a smile from any of the Dursleys. Hermione slid down off of him, her bare skin touching his as Harry realized she was wearing very short shorts which, Harry concluded, must have been what she wore at night. Harry felt an certain twinge in his chest which he quickly forgot about. Hermione positioned herself at the end of his bed and crossed her legs, and gave Harry a very piercing, questioning look.

"What's on your mind Harry..." she ask mischievously

"Nice shorts" he cleverly replied

"Nice boxers" she retorted back sneaking a quick glance at his boxers before looking back up and raising her eyebrow while trying to hide a smile.

They continued talking though-out the night, until the first light of the new day. Harry didn't realize how much he truly missed Hermione until he was able to talk to her for that long. They talked about all sorts of things; Harry's stay at the Dursley's, Hermione's parents, which Harry found out he was going to be able to meet at Bill and Fleur's wedding, who Harry thought would be Head Boy and Head Girl. But the most interesting thing Harry found out was that she had been having a relation ship with Ron for about the whole of June and broke things off with him after getting fed up with how utterly immature and bland he was.

"He was just, I don't know... dumb" explained Hermione

"I mean toward the end of last year I thought that what I was feeling might be a crush, but I found out it was only embarrassment and annoyance"

"But don't worry we're still friends and what not" she quickly added after noting the questioning look on Harry's face.

A few moments of silence passed, but Harry didn't dare push the subject further as it seemed to be the last thing Hermione wanted to discuss.

"Well Harry, I expect you should be getting to sleep, your going to be having a big day tomorrow" Hermione said in her all-knowing tone of voice while she slide off Harry's bed and walked to the door

"What do you mean big day" Harry asked as he was able to see her for the first time in the subtle light and, to his liking noticed that her shorts nicely went with her spaghetti strap top, both which showed off her curves in a very mesmerizing way.

"Nothing" Hermione said as she headed out the door with a little smile on her face

"Oh by the way, I have a special present that I want to give you tomorrow... but I can't give it to you when everyone else is around so is that alright if I meet you here tomorrow after everyone goes to bed?"

"Sure, I guess, only if you wear those again"

"Harry!" Hermione yelled behind behind a blushing face that Harry could only barely make out with the first rays of sunlight before she closed the door and left Harry to think.

"Why did I say that?" he thought to himself, "I'm such a dork"

But Harry knew that it was ok joking around with Hermione like that, he felt that during their long conversation tonight they bonded in a way that they never have before. With a heavy sigh Harry heeded Hermione's advice and closed his eyes waiting for sleep to take him over, as his last thoughts where about his "special present" that he would be receiving tomorrow night and what it might be.


	3. Chapter 3: Birthday Presents

******CHAPTER 3: BIRTHDAY PRESENTS **

******"Harry...Harry wake up!"**

******"Harry it's already one o'clock in the morning!" Harry awoke to a blurry, out-of-focus Ron shaking him out of his sleep.**

******"Harry you've already missed breakfast mums said she'd let ya sleep in, but no one expected you to sleep this late, Lupin and Tonks just arrived for lunch!" Harry found his glasses before answering to a now sharper image of his old friend.**

******"Sorry" mumbled Harry**

******"Erg... you know, late night..."**

******"Well 'urry up then Harry or you'll miss your lunch"**

******"Alright I'll be down in a second"**

******Harry got up and went to the closest bathroom, which only took him a couple minutes to find. He freshened up and started to head down to the kitchen to join the rest of the Weasley's down for some food. He heard of couple of voices coming out of the bedroom closest to the to the stair case, he instantly recognized them as a young Ginny's.**

******"And he was in his boxers?"**

******Harry leaned closer to the door curiously at what Ginny could possibly be talking about.**

******"Well and what where they... "**

******Harry however didn't hear Ginny finished the sentence as a cheery courus of his name went ringing though out the bottom of the landing.**

******"Harry!"**

******"Oy, Harry!"**

******"ello arry"**

**"Happy birthday!"**

******"Wow, guys... t-thanks everyone"**

******"Tonks, Lupin, Hagrid? W-What are you all doing here?!"**

**"Comin' for your birthday party tonight o' corse arry" beamed a happy Hagrid**

Harry took a seat next to Ron and Hagrid, he had to squeeze in between them due to Hagrid's massive body which took up the same amount of space that three normal men would've taken.

"Oh sorry arry', here let me try to move..."

Hagrid then attempted to position his body in such a way that would allow Harry to fit. The only good it did however was give Harry a smile and a good chuckle.

**  
**"Ah, no worries now Hagrid, no worries" Mr. Weasley chuckled along with the others before taking out his wand and muttering "**engorgio" the ever stretching table now was able to accommodate the entire group of people but yet didn't seem to take up any more of the the Weasley's kitchen then it had before. Instead of pondering this head-ache inducing scenario Harry was happily able to divert his attention to the two young lady's that now approached the cheery group of party-goers from the same staircase that Harry had just descended a minute ago. **

**  
"Ah, Ginny, Hermione, come down come down now that Harry's here we can all begging lunch" Mrs. Weasley commanded as she started serving everyone bits of fluffy white mashed potatoes which to Harry, greatly resembled cotton.**

"Well we would've been down earlier but someone had a bit of a sleepy start" Hermione caught Harry's eye and flashed him an "and-I-know-why" smile. In her know-it-all fashion he was only to used to by now.

"Harry! Happy Birthday! It's been way to long I've missed you so much!" Ginny said in a preppy voice while kissing him on the cheek and making sure she got a good nice spot next right next him.

"We're have you two girls been" asked a rainbow hair colored Tonks

"Oh... you know Tonks just... girl talk" giggled Ginny while she turned a bright shade of pink which held it's own against the color of her hair. Hermione, Harry noticed seemed to be too interested in her mashed potatoes than to answer Tonk's question.

"You all didn't' have to put this party together, I mean it's great that you all came and all, but it's just a birthday after all..." mumbled Harry as he looked around the room. Despite what he just said however he was truly grateful that they had all showed up. And Harry was the happiest he had been all summer.

"Oh Harry dear this isn't your party" explained Mrs. Weasley in between giving everyone sandwiches

"Your parties going to be tonight, we have to wait for everyone to get here, set up the party decorations out side, so many things to do..."

"Everybody? Whose all coming Mrs. Weasley"

"Well most of the Order's going to be here..."

"And I invited practically the whole Gryffindoor house Harry"

"Brilliant Ron, good one" replied Harry

The whole lunch time surrounded around discussions of the future of Hogwarts.

"Professor McGonagall is going to be the new headmaster of course" Hagrid was explaining

"Darned best choice they had, the only choice really

Harry enjoyed the company of all his friends and was able to forget for the time being about all the bad things in the world. The rest of the day was interrupted by the frequent arrival of different people. The new headmaster arrived, his whole year of Gryffindoors along with all his old Quidditch teammates (except for Oliver Wood whom had a exhibition game with the Ireland Illiums at 6 o'clock).

The party was the biggest event Harry ever had solely for his purpose since... well ever. And it was bloody spectacular, according to Ron. The whole back yard was decorated with long red tables which were all bewitched to have Harry's large smiling face on it. Everyone was dressed up, which made Harry feel kind of awkward considering they all came up to him to congratulate him on his 17th birthday. Harry went the whole night so far without seeing Hermione, which he was very disappointed about, but it gave him time to talk to Ron about for a little for lack of a better word his and Hermione's... "fling".

"Well I never really like liked her you know, I mean I guess it was the the first time that a semi-attractive girl was interested in me, so... I don't know I jump on the opportunity"

Harry almost wished he hadn't asked Ron about Hermione, cause what ensued was a lengthy rant by Ron, who never really understood why she stopped liking him. Harry just added words like

"Oh, really"

"That ruddy sucks"

and the occasional

"Bloody Hell"To make Ron think he was still an attentive listener. Harry however found it hard to concentrate considering the one things he had secretly been desiring all night wasn't there yet. But she did eventually came, and in the form of a red dress. Through the crocked old broken down door in the back of the Weasley's kitchen Hermione finally stepped onto the expansive fire lite lawn. Her intriguing brown eyes, frantically searched for the one which she came for, the birthday boy, her best friend, Harry. Harry caught her eye and she found his, becoming a magnet to him she headed straight toward where he was sitting. Harry only broke her piercing gaze to be able to properly look at her. Her dress wasn't tight he noticed, but it definitely hugged her body, enough for Harry to be able to see her hip move with the motion of every step she toke toward him.

"Bloody Brilliant" he whispered to himself.

"Sorry Harry, what was that"

"Oh nothing Ron, keep going on with your story"

Harry stood up to wrap his arms around Hermione as she approached the boys, making the same arm stretching movement toward Harry she wrapped herself up in him. Only her arms were a little lower as she could most easily reach his waist.

"Oh my god Harry I can't believe it's your birthday already, I'm so proud of you!"

Hermione squeezed him a little too tight, and kissed him right on the cheek; but much closer to his mouth and more drawn out than Ginny's kiss earlier that day. Harry felt his cheeks warm up and he was sure his face was a tad more red then usual. This however went unnoticed to Ron and Hermione as they were both saying hi to each other at the very moment, and to Harry approvement seemed to be going on very awkwardly. Especially when Ron tried to kiss Hermione on the cheek as well, but didn't succeed as Hermione turned her head just in the nick of time, and had very odd expression which resembled the one Harry saw on her after she ate a rat poop flavored jelly bean from a box of Bertie Botts Every Flavored Beans.

"Harry! Harry! hurry up and get to the front" he heard Mrs. Weasley screaming from the other side of the yard.

"We're all ready for you Harry!"

"Well hurry up!" cried out Hermione

"There all waiting for you!"

She grasped her hand with his real quick before letting it go. Harry walked up to a large pile of oddly shaped brown packages. Some with weird edges sticking out, others that were humming and vibrating a little. It was however the most presents he had ever had to open in one sitting, almost as much as Dudley had gotten on his any one of his numerous birthdays. And with out further a-do Harry started opening them all starting with one that resembled an anvil moving in circles.

The party was nearing toward the end, Harry got more presents than he ever had in his life. A potion set from Lupin and Tonks, that had very useful potions in it including and vile each of Polyjuice potion, Felix Felicis, Amortentia, Draught of Living Death, Mandrake Restorative Draft, and Veritaserum.

"W-wow guys this is brilliant! But it must've cost you a fortune"

"Ah it was nothing Harry, it was actually very free!" chucked Lupin

"Yea nothing for you Remus! I brewed them all!" Tonks said while receiving an apologetic kiss from Lupin.

"Well thanks" Harry said grinning from ear to ear.

Harry received a set of practice snitches from Ron. Each, as Ron pointed out, had a different speed setting on it.

"So you can work your way up as you get better" sputtered out Ron in between mouth fulls of candy that Harry got for his birthday.

Hermione gave him a plethora of objects for his birthday, Harry could tell she put a lot of time into making this special for him.

"And this is a necklace with the letters HRH, for each of our names Harry, Ron, and me of course" explained Hermione

"And I got two others, one for me and one for you" she turned and gave one to Ron.

"Hey, why is my name second? That's not fair!?"

"Oh come off it Ron" Hermione turned back to Harry

"And I gave you a book on Occlumency and Legilimency, Harry don't look at me like that it's very important you learn these"

Harry wasn't to keen on studying Occlumency or Legilimency after his disastrous lessons with Snape a couple years back. But he took it anyway, as it was a gift from Hermione and, since she was so persistent. It was nice to know that she really cared about him though and, to Harry, that was a better birthday present than any book or set of small flying balls could give. He gave Hermione a long tight hug and quick peck on the cheek.

"Thanks Hermione, I really appreciate it... everything"

"Oh Harry... it was nothing really, you deserve every bit of it. Happy Birthday"

Harry spent the last few hours thanking everyone for coming. As the night got older the group of people thinned out until it was just Harry, Hermione, and the Weasley's. Harry thanked Mrs. Weasley again for putting this all together for him. It was after all his best birthday ever.

"Well everyone time for bed!" shouted Mrs. Weasley

"Arg, all right" Ron said in a very disappointed tone as he looked down to Harry's unfinished box of jellybeans

"Goodnight Harry, Happy Birthday"

"Thanks Ron, goodnight"

Harry said goodnight to the rest of the Weasley's and Hermione. When he gave Hermione a hug goodnight he noticed she seemed a little anxious about something and walked off biting her lip, like she was deep in thought. He went and brushed his teeth, splashed his face with some water and got ready for bed. Before he jumped in he took off his shirt as it was way to hot to in the twins old room during the summer, even if it was the middle of the night. He got in the bed hitting with a dull thump. And before you could say Petrificus Totalus Harry fell fast asleep.

But not for long, Harry woke up to a sweet voice barely whispering his name.

"Harry... Harry, wake up" whispered a close Hermione

"Hermione..."

"Harry, you fell asleep, did you forget about your special birthday present i was going to give you?"

These words woke Harry up faster than a restorative draught

"No, no of course I didn't forget, I just feel asleep waiting"

"Well... did you still want it"

"Of course"

"Good I was hoping you'd say that, come here" and she took Harry hand in hers and led him out of the room

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see Harry, oh and close your eyes by the way"

Harry willfully obliged, wondering what his "special present" could possibly be. She led him out of the house, carefully guiding his path for him so he wouldn't hit his head on the the near-by trees.

"Are we there yet"

"Be patient Harry... ok you can open them"

They were in a large clearing about a mile away from the Burrow, the sky was the clearest Harry had seen it in months. Each star in the sky seemed to be magnified by the clear warm summer air. Hermione was for the first time that night visible to him in the waning moonlight. Harry noticed that she was wearing the same shorts she did last night. And Harry suddenly remembered what he said to her.

"Hey you wore them" Harry said walking closer to Hermione

"Well there not the exact same pair, but close enough" replied Hermione

"I thought that... since it was your birthday and all you should be able to have this one birthday wish" Hermione said in her authoritative voice, which to Harry seemed very sexy at the moment; an emotion which he thought must be due to her clothing. Which to his satisfaction showed her off much better than even the dress she was wearing earlier tonight.

"Lay down Harry, and look up ant the sky" he obeyed

"Alright now, one...two...three" and on the three a brilliant array of fireworks shot up in the sky, fizzling and flashing all around them. There must've been a firework for each star in the sky, what he saw was amazing.

"Hermione, this is amazing, did you do this?"

"Yea there the the latest from Fred and George; took me about a week to set up properly, do you like them"

"Do I like them, of course I do! This is the best present yet tonight"

Harry noticed that she smiled at those last words of his and he couldn't take his eyes off her, she was more interesting to him now then any amount a fizzing fizbee firecracker. And as her face was being illuminated by flashes of red, green, and white from above he noticed something. This something he noticed wasn't something he was seeing, he noticed the emotions he was feeling toward Hermione. It was more than just a deep friendship, he liked her, no he loved her, and as more than just a friend.

"Hey Hermione, I'm kind of cold"

"Oh I'm so sorry, here... I'll warm you up"

She rolled over to him and wrapped her leg and arm around him. He loved the feel of her bare skin, and it heightened an urge he had to kiss her.

"You know body heat is the most efficient method for heat generation if your cold" said Hermione in a very matter-of-factly tone.

"Well in that case I'm very, very cold" Harry said as he rolled himself on top her.

"Harry! Your going to miss the grand-finale!"

"No I'm not" he replied as he moved closer and closer to her face until he could feel the air from her quickened breaths against his lips.

"Hermione, I think I like you"

But he wasn't able to explain his feelings to her more in depth for Hermione's lips closed onto his, kissing him.

He willfully stopped talking and kissed her back enjoying the softness of her lips as they joined his. She pressed against him, and licked his tongue in a very sexy playful manner. Hermione wrapped her legs around him allowing their bodies to get closer to each other. She let out breathless moans in between kissing, or biting his lip. They where there long after the fireworks ended and when they finally walked back to the Burrow they were hand in hand, and as happy as they had been for awhile.

They got back to the house and she stopped him just outside his bedroom door.

"Happy Birthday Harry" she said giving him a soft grazing kiss on the lips, a sharp contrast to the kiss they shared only a few minutes ago.

She walked off to her bedroom, the moonlight reflecting off of her perfect body and she walked out of Harry's sight. He was speechless.

"Wow did that really just happen" he thought to himself while he climbed into his bed.

And he fell asleep with a smile on his face, this time he wasn't interrupted. 

arg that was a long chapter i hope i still have people reading it. and thank you so much to the two people who reviewed me so far, but please if your reading this review more, that way i know people are reading it and it give me motivation to write more... so please please please review, tell me if you liked it!


	4. Chapter 4: Revelations

**CHAPTER 4: REVELATIONS**

**Harry woke up only a little earlier today then he did yesterday. He smiled after remembering his birthday presents which he had received the night before. **

**"This changes a lot" Harry thought to himself**

**"Was that just a one time thing? Or does she really like me?"**

**His happiness was now mixed with a feeling of confusion, and foreboding. Instead of dwelling on these insecurities he decided it would just be best not to worry about them and just enjoy the event itself, which was all but to easy. He spent what was left of the morning getting ready for the coming day, he dueled with his messy hair for a little longer than usual this morning wanting to look special . He walked down the familiar creaky steps of the Burrow this time feeling a little less heavy for there were millions of butterflies in his stomach as he anticipated seeing Hermione.**

**"Heya Harry!" said Ron though a mouthful of cereal, he was joined at the table with Ginny, Lupin, and Moody. Lupin and Moody where too busy whispering in a quite argument to recognize Harry's arrival to the table. A scene he getting all to used to seeing at the Weasley's while the Burrow was being used as the current Order's headquarter location.**

**"How's it feel to be 17!"**

**"Eh, not to much different" Harry said unable to keep a smile off face while images of last night flashed in front of him.**

**"Well you certainly look happier" replied Ron**

**"Must be cause you can now legally do magic" Ginny said**

**Harry had forgotten that in the wizarding world you where legally an adult when you turned 17. Harry couldn't help but radiate with enthusiasm as he rushed up to his little bedroom and grabbed his wand, almost falling down the stairs in excitement. To celebrate his new found freedom he pointed his wand at Ron and thought "levicorpus" and Ron shoot straight up in the air dangling from an invisible cord strapped around his ankle.**

**"What was that for Harry!"**

**"Let me down you bloody git" said Ron as his face became even more red and flushed from the extra blood rushing to his face.**

**"Sorry mate, just having some fun" replied Harry as he muttered the counter curse and Ron fell with a deafing thump to the floor.**

**"Harry" exclaimed an excited Lupin whom only just noticed Harry's arrival after Ron came crashing down.**

**"Harry I need to talk to you, about something private..." Lupin said looking cautiously around for the ever present Mrs. Weasley. After being satisfied that their conversation had not been overheard from any prying ears Lupin lead Harry out into the garden.**

**"Harry now I don't want to scare you but you are a central target in Voldemort's war against us Harry, one of Voldemort's main objectives is to... well kill you" said Lupin after stopping behind a large oak tree in the Weasley's backyard. The same oak tree Harry that Harry noticed had been used to hang a banner for his birthday party the previous night.**

**"I know Remus, and I'm not scared at all, in fact, I'll be ready and Voldemort will have a good fight to put up with before he'll be able to kill me." said Harry defiantly**

**"Yes, Harry exactly! That's a great attitude, but me along with the rest of the Order want you to be prepared as much as possible when that final battle comes. Which is why we want you to study, and train and learn new powerful defensive spells and offensive magic"**

**"But I already know powerful magic Harry said, I have after all dueled and and escaped Voldemort before!"**

**"I know Harry I know. You have proved yourself more than capable these last couple years. But trust me when I tell you that Voldemort knows forms of dark magic known to no one else in this world."**

**His old professor looked sternly serious and Harry knew he ment the best for him. And he wanted to be the best that he could be to protect his friends, his new family, Hermione...**

**"What do you want me to do" asked Harry**

**"Well first off we need you to go back to Hogwarts Harry"**

**"I can't, I have to finish the task Dumbledore started. It's vital to the war and Voldemort's destruction"**

**"Harry this is what Dumbledore wanted, after his death we've received certain messages from Dumbledore"**

**"What messages" asked Harry. Whose emotions had been slowly rising after again being deprived from important information.**

**"Well Dumbledore knew he was going to die, it was all part of his plan. Harry, Dumbledore knew that by having Severus use the Avada Kedavra Curse on him that Severus's place as Voldemort's most trusted Death Eater would be ensured."**

**"No, I don't believe it, I saw him kill Dumbledore I saw the hate in his eyes" Harry said before being cut of by Lupin**

**"Harry Severus was under severe stress when he was made to do that by Dumbledore. But the point is that we know this is true by messages from Dumbledore, he left certain memories behind for us, and for you"**

**Harry couldn't believe what Lupin was telling him, that Dumbledore ment to die. And that Severus was actually on there side. **

**"Remus, I'm not going to believe all this until I can see these memories" Harry spoke to Remus with determined resolve**

**"And you will Harry, we all think it's vitally important that you see these... messages so to speak" Remus continued to explain**

**"Dumbledore thought that you would be going back to Hogwarts in your 7th year so that's where he left these messages Harry, and he put certain safeguards on these memories so they wouldn't be able to leave the grounds of Hogwarts. Also, not that anyone knows about this yet but Tonks took up the post as Defense against the Dark Arts post this year. And while she's there she can give you private lessons. Tonks is a very accomplished witch, she can teach you a lot."**

**Harry thought about Lupin's proposal. Thoughts of Hermione flashed though his head with an intense emotion that he hadn't felt since gazing at the mirror of erised in almost 6 years ago. He knew he had to get stronger, not for himself he thought, but to protect her.**

**"I'll do it" Harry said**

**"Good, good Harry" said Lupin with a long sigh of relief swept over him.**

**"We're iron out all the details before school starts, in the meantime we need you to start studying Occlumency and Legilimency. I know you don't enjoy it Harry, but it is a vitally important skill in advance duels if Voldmort's able know what spell your going to use before you even use then your fighting him at a huge disadvantage."**

**"Alright I know, I will I'll focus" Harry said as Lupin have him a pat on the back and a handshake. **

******"Good Harry, well I have to go finish some business" Lupin said as he turned around and walked off with a tone which said he wasn't look forward to whatever this "business" was. And with a final wave goodbye Lupin apparated away and left Harry to think.**

****

* * *

**__****Author's Note:****_ I know this chapter wasn't very short and kind of boring but I need to fill in and start some plot lines for the next coming chapters, the next one is called private lessons and will have a lot of Harry & Hermione interaction... and thank you everyone for the reviews i really appraite all of them, make sure to review more though! the more you review the faster i write the next chapter!!!!!!! Don't be scared to send me e-mails or private messages telling me what you think i will respond. Thanks again!_**


	5. Chapter 5: Private Lessons

******CHAPTER 5: PRIVATE LESSONS**

**Harry walked back to the Burrow with his mind on Occlumency and Legilimency, he knew he hard to start studying as soon as possible and made an obligation to himself as he remembered the book that Hermione gave him last night. He didn't know how useful a book on the subject would be, but he had to start somewhere. As he walked back to the kitchen the rest of the Weasley family had joined the table that was now only missing Hermione.**

**Hermione, the talk with Lupin made him think again about their relationship. He knew he loved her, he always had. It started with that little kiss on his cheek when they departed from the Hogwarts Express after their fourth year together. He had been denying it all this time, until last night when everything came crashing down to him in a catharsis of revelation. But he couldn't afford showing that kind of emotion anymore. It was to risky he, Harry, couldn't let Lord Voldemort or any of his followers realize that his relationship with Hermione was anything more than platonic. He had to protect her and pushing her away was the only way he knew how. It was going to be hard. But this war had been riddled with sacrifices, and he would have to make his. **

**Just as this thought crossed his head, he saw her. Dressed in a long flowing dress which reminded Harry of warm summer nights Hermione came down to the table to join the Weasley's. Each step she took toward him her hair would lightly bounce around her delicate face, Harry noticed her soft tanned skin was highlighted by a modest amount of make-up, harry knew she would be just as beautiful without it. But these features where eclipsed by her chocolate flavored eyes, eyes which made Harry himself melt into her as the rest of the world was blurred in her presence. **

**She sat down by Harry and caught his eye (which wasn't that difficult considering he'd been staring at her for the better half of a minute) and Harry noticed her tan skin was tinged with red and looked as if she had just been sun burnt that previous day. As a faint smile flickered over her soft lips she turned back to the Weasley's ending the brief moment between the two.**

**"Bout time you got up" said Ron in between mouthfuls of toast. **

**"Well for your information, ****_Ron_****. I wasn't feeling the greatest this morning so thought I'd have bit of a lie-in. Not that it's any of ****_your_**** business."****Hermione replied with a look that dared anyone to push the subject. **

**"Well Molly thanks for the meal." grunted out Mad-Eye.**

**"Oh it was nothing, your welcome here any time" replied Mrs. Weasley **

**"Well I best be off... Hermione I was wondering if I could have a quick word you before I left." Mad-Eye awkwardly added at the end as his magical eye swiveled around unexpectedly. **

**"Oh um y-yea sure I guess" said a flustered Hermione who looked at Harry for support as she stumbled out the door in Mad-Eye's wake.**

**The rest of the day involved mostly of Harry forcing his help to clean up from yesterday's party on a reluctant Mrs. Weasley. This kept Harry from thinking about the more depressing things currently on his mind, and gave him a good excuse to delay in starting his practice on Occumency and Legilimency. This delay however only worked till about dusk when absolutely all the cleaning up had been finished. Harry was forced out of the kitchen by broom from a persistent Mrs. Weasley while Harry had been trying to clean the dishes. **

**Harry sat on the top of his bed and stared down at his Occumency book. **

**__****Occumency and Legilimency: A Guide to the Magical Art of Extending Your Mind**

**Harry continued looking at his new book while he thought of Snape's and his lessons a couple years back. **

**"Well on the bright side at least the book won't be able to belittle me..." Harry thought out loud**

**"Pshhh... well here goes nothing" Harry said as he opened the book and began his lessons.**

**Harry read though the begging chapter, and to his disappointment seemed as if it was written by Snape himself. **

**"Clear your mind... yes I know... put up a mental shield" Harry skimmed though the text before closing his eyes and trying to clear his mind from all emotion. Which he thought was considerably hard considering all the recent events that he had gone though, but he knew this was important. He sat still for minutes with his eyes closed, and focused on shutting his mind from all thoughts, all emotions. Harry's most difficult emotion to rid himself of was that emotion that he felt for a certain young brown haired girl, slim, beautiful, sexy---"**

**"---Damnit, I need to focus" Harry thought as he chastised himself**

**"Screw it I can't do this by myself" Harry said in frustration**

**"And that Harry is why I'm here to help you" Harry was all too familiarized with Hermione's voice to know it was her before he even opened his eyes.**

**"Her-Hermione, I-I didn't even hear you come in" Harry said as his faced turned slightly red after remembering what he was just thinking about a second before. **

**"Well you wouldn't have would you" said Hermione looking very sternly at Harry**

**"You where very deep in concentration, practicing clearing your mind I hope" **

**"Yea trying anyway... don't know how good I am at it though" said Harry who was very glad Hermione didn't pick up on his embarrassment of being caught half way though the fantasy he was having about her.**

**"Well Harry I didn't get the book and expect you to practice on your own silly" Hermione said as she playfully smacked him on the arm, inching herself closer to him.**

**"I am going to give you private lessons on--"**

**"--private lessons? But you don't know Occumency or Legilimency Hermione" said Harry slightly confused but not at all against the prospect of having Hermione give him "private lessons"**

**"Well I'll have you know Harry" Hermione continued, "That this whole summer Remus has been teaching me Occumency, and enough Legilimency to be able to teach you. And Mad-Eye just told me he wanted you to start tonight... but I can see you started without me..." **

**Harry couldn't help but noticed Hermione was very proud of this new "skill" she had picked up over the summer. But he didn't like the prospect of Hermione having go though the vigorous training that Occumency required just so she could teach him it; yet he was very taken back knowing she did this for him. **

**"Hermione you shouldn't have... I could've learned by myself... or had someone else--" Harry mumbled**

**"I wanted to Harry!" implored Hermione**

**"Are you saying you'd rather having someone else teaching you this every night instead of me--"**

**"N-NO" stammered Harry**

**"It's just that you know, you didn't have to all of this... for me"**

**"Harry, I'd do you anything for you... you should know that by now" Hermione replied to Harry's barely audible sentence. **

**"Hermione, I don't deserve you, thanks... for everything" said Harry who didn't know how to profess his thankfulness of what she was doing, and what she had done for him. **

**"You do deserve me, and, you're welcome" Hermione said in a hushed but very matter-of-factly tone which threw out any uncertainty Harry had about whether or not his thanks sounded sincere enough. **

**"Well then shall we start?" Hermione said breaking the silence which was filled by there penetrating gazes at each other. **

**"Yea. Sure I guess... you're call, you are the teacher after all" Harry said **

**"Thats right... I am your teacher, now I need you to clear your mind like you were doing before. And on three I'm going to try and break your defenses" Hermione said in and overly bossy and smug tone. **

**"Ready now, ONE..." Harry tried to clear his mind from all feelings and all emotions. He forced himself to think of nothing... **

**"TWO..." It was hard, with Hermione sitting right in front of him thoughts of her kept swimming into his head only to be constantly pushed back by his will...**

**"THREE..." Merlin he loved the sound of her voice so sweet yet mildly seductive...**

**"LEGILIMENS!" Hermione struck Harry with an unexpected tenacity; before he could summon any form of resistance she was in his mind. The Hermione sitting before him blurred out of focus as various images swarmed in and out of his mind like an old movie which didn't play continuously anymore.**

**He was saving Hermione from a big troll in the girls bathroom in his first year of Hogwarts. He could remember only hoping that she was wasn't hurt as he jump on the troll's back trying to save her... He was getting off the Hogwarts Express after his fourth year of education. As a younger Hermione came running up to him and gave him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek... There were great colors of light filling up the sky above him as he was lying on the ground next to Hermione who was curled up by him and the now familiar sensation of butterflies filled Harry up once more as she rolled over on him and they started to kiss... **

**Harry opened his eye's to see a fully red glowing Hermione obiously a little embarrassed at the memory they just shared...**

**"Well I know what you've been thinking about lately" said Hermione who turned a even darker shade of red while slightly biting her lip; Harry could tell she was currently thinking about the same thing they both just saw.**

**"You can't blame me when I have such an attractive teacher giving me private lessons..." Harry shot backing smiling at the glowering Hermione.**

**Hermione slapped him again on his arm smiling at his comment.**

**"That, Harry James Potter is no way talk to a teacher" she cleverly said after gaining some of her composure, "But seriously Harry, that was horrible, you really need to focus"**

**"Alright, Alright" he conceded, "Let's try again"**

**"Legilimens" Hermione yelled catching Harry of guard, Harry was back in his room as Remus burst though the door, as he remembered feeling both very shocked and very happy to see his old teacher again. More images of his recent stay at the Burrow flooded his mind, Hermione coming to see him late at night, with those teasing shorts she was wearing... Harry felt Hermione push that memory away as his dicussion with Remus came swarming into view and something else to. Harry, without helping it remembered his thoughts he had afterwards, about not wanting to to hurt Hermione, about not wanting to put her in harms way, he couldn't risk Voldemort finding out how he felt toward her... his Hermione. No Harry thought to himself, I don't want her seeing these thoughts as he was finally able to block her out.**

**He finally had the courage to open his eyes, and what he saw broke his heart, Hermione was looking back at him and a single tear ran down her face as she looked at him with a look of sorrow and understanding...**

**"Hermione..." Harry said looking into her wielding eyes, and felt as though he had to explain the thoughts that she saw within his head.**

**"I can't let you get hurt, I-I you mean to much me, I don't know what I'd do without out you. I love you." Harry stammered while he looked down at his hands, not able to stand looking at Hermione for another second without breaking down himself. **

**Hermione slide her hands into his then came closer embraced him with such force and meaning it took them both down to the bed. **

**"Harry..." she finally whispered to him, "I'm with you though thick, and thin, don't you dare push me away from you to try to protect me. I love you to much, we need each other Harry, I need you just as much as you need me... don't you dare push me away, ever."**

**Harry knew she truly meant every word of it, and knew that from this moment on he would always have her by his side, always. And he put his arms around her and placed his lips gently on hers kissing her lightly and meaningfully, an action that spoke louder than any words that he could've said. And she understood that he would never dare think about leaving her for her safety again . As she snuggled close to him wanting to be closer to man which she had such intense feeling for. And the rest of the night went by without any more Occulmency lessons, as they both feel asleep in each others arms, each more comfortable than either of them could ever remember being.**

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the long pause I just finished the 7th book and am throughouly dissappointed by the pairings JKR gave us, but oh well good book none-the-less, anyway I really liked this chapter and I still hope that there are people reading and enjoying my story don't forget to write a review cause if I don't get any more I might stop the story considering no ones reading it... anyway enjoy and critize please thanks bye! **


End file.
